Letting Go
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: 'Even Paul's moving on! And I'm just so...Me.' Leah wants to get over Sam. Embry helps. R&R?


Paul and Rachel's wedding went smoothly. Rach looked amazing,Sam was the best man,Leah was the Beta O' Honor as I liked to call her. Rebecca couldnt make an apperece but said she'd come by after there honeymoon. Leah looked kinda down all night though. That old fake smile plastered on her face,And I'm the only one to notice. Her hair was up in a elegent bun,Pretty sure there's glitter in her hair (Claires probably),That or she washs her hair amazingly. She wore light black eyeliner,With blue eyeshadow,And shiny lipgloss. Her dress was a light shade of Blue. It went to her knees and was plain. She looked utterly beautiful,As usuall.

She's sitting alone at a table,Everyones dancing or talking or whatever. She's tracing the rim of her glass with her finger,With a sad expression on her beauitful face. Sad looks...I dont know. She isnt fit for a sad person. Angry or happy maybe,But not sad. I walked towards her table,And extended my hand.

"_I was wondering if the most beautiful woman in this room would dance with me_?" I asked lightly grinning at her. A small smile graced her glossy lips. She placed her hand in mine and stood up. I walked towards the door with her in tow.

"_Where are we going_?" She asked sounding,Not depressed,But not happy. I looked over my sholder at her.

"_Do you really care_?" I grinned at her. She silently shook her head and I nodded pulling the door open. I tugged her to the middle of the backyard,We could still here the music. I pulled her closer and begun to dance. She placed her head on my chest and sighed loudly. Bending my head down a bit I looked in her hollow brown eyes.

"_Whats wrong SweetPea? Do I have to kick someones ass for making you sad_?" I used my nickname for her. One day we'd went to some field and it had so many SweetPeas and I realized Leah smells excatly like them. I picked one and put it in her hair. Thats been her nickname ever since. And she calls me LemonPie. I'm not sure why though.

"_No you dont LemonPie. I'm Fine_." She pulled me closer. I stopped dancing completely and hugged her tightly. She smelled like perfume,Vanilla to be excat. Her eyelashed fluttered against my neck.

"_You arent fine my dear. What's a matter_?" I whispered softly. She sighed pulling out of my hug and walking to Jacob's back porch,Sitting down she slowly looked up at me,Biting her full gloss smothered lip.

"_I want to get over Sam. Be happy. But I dont know How...I can't feel like this anymore. He's happy,He moved on. He has a wife,And a kid. And where am I? In the same state.. Even Paul is moving on in life! Look at me...I'm just so...Me."_ She whispered looking at her heels. I walked towards her and sat down next to her putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer

"_Oh SweetPea. You and Me both aren't going anywhere in life. Imprintless,Loveless. But it's okay,Because you have Me,And I have You. And Paul's only going anywhere because he has an Imprint. Who needs 'em_?" Her eyes flooded with tears and she quicky put her head on my chest.

"_You don't get it Em. I'm not over Sam...I Need to be over him. I can't be in love with him_." I felt her lips against my neck when she spoke sending tingles down my neck. Yeah,So I Embry Call,Have a crush on Leah Clearwater. I always have. Deal with it.

"_So I'll help you_." I stated frimly. She pulled back and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Cracking my heart as it fell. I hate to see her cry. Even if it is just one tear.

"_Really? You'd do that for me_?" She sounded shocked and unbelieving. I put my han don her sholder.

"_Leah Clearwater,You are my Best friend. Your like amazing,I'd do anything for you_." I smiled softly at her. She looked up at the night sky.

"_Thanks LemonPie. I don't know what I'd do without you_." She looked at me,And then softly pressed her lips to my.

It felt like my lips had caught fire and they tingled. Our lips fit together perfectly,Like our lips were made for eachothers. I moved my lips in sync with hers,pulling her closer to me,She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck,Pushing me down onto Jacob's porch,My whole body tingled at this point. I felt like we were the only to in the world and I never wanted her to leave my side. She slide her tounge into my mouth with ease,Our tounge moved in perfect sync,Dancing with one another. It was a slow kiss,Not a frantic lusty kiss,She un-buttoned my tux slowly pulling the shirt off,Never breaking the kiss. I slide my hands down her back,Stopping at the end of her dress,Before sliding my hands up her dress. She pulled her hands back and un-zipped her dress,Still kissing me,I removed her dress,She broke the kiss and rasied up,She was wearing a lacy black bra and matching panties,She pulled me up and rolled over so I was on top of her,Before softly pressing her lips to mine. It was like the world had stopped. It was just Us. In this moment. And I never wanted to end it. I slide my hands down her stomach just feeling her soft skin.

"_What the fuck_?" I heard an angry voice beside us. I looked up to find Sam Uley standing right next to us. I grabbed Leah's dress and handed her it before grabbing my own shirt.

"_What are you doing Call_?" He growled at me. Leah fixxed her dress before pushing Sam back from me.

"_Nothing your doing Samuel,Come on LemonPie_." Leah snarled at him before grabbing my hand and marching towards the woods. We silently waked,Hand in hand,To my house. My mom was gone,So we didn't have to worry about anything here. She laid in my bed silently staring at me. I smiled at her before grabbing a different shirt.

"_I dont want to have sex or anything. I mean that kiss was Amazing. But like I said,Not over the ex_..." Leah whispered. I nodded. I stepped into the hall way to change my clothes before coming back in to see she was in my favorite shirt. She grinned at me. I laughed and flipped the light off before jumping in the bed with her. She snuggled into my side and I held her tightly.

"_Night SweetPea_." I whispered to her.

"_Night LemonPie_." She whispered into the darkness. It didnt take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Leah walked around her room checking to make sure she'd gotten everything,She nodded silently and handed me a box. We walked sperate ways. Her out the front door,Me out the back. I waited to hear the soft click of the Clearwater's front door shutting,Before inhaling deeply and walking into the kitchen to grab the matches and gasoline. I back traced and exited through the back door. I turned my head slightly,She was perched on the roof. Facing me. Her knees drawn to her chest,Her arms wrapped around her knees. She didnt look sad,But she wasnt smiling. An Empty expression graced her face. I sat the box down and stared sliently at it. It was filled with Letters,Pictures,and Drawings. Paper things. I noticed a picture. She was standing next to Sam at the beach. Her hair was long,And down,She had light eyeliner on,Her lips smeared with gloss,She had on a light blue tanktop and shorts. She was sporting a Wide,Bright smile. They were standing next to eachother,But not close enough to be touching. I picked it up and ripped Sam out of the picture,Shoving it into my pocket I dropped Sam back into the box.<p>

I opened the gas and poured it all over the box and everything in it. I heard her sharp intake of breath,But kept going. She needed me to. I pulled out the matches,Lighting two before tossing them into the box. I watched everything catch flame. Burning slowly. I stood watching the flames dance until they went out on there own,Before taking my time to clean it up. I went out the fence,And up the latter placed on the side of her house. Before I even reached her she spoke.

"_I need time. I need to think and I just...Need time_." She had a dull tone,One I've heard many times. But she whispered the last part like it was a secret. I sliently walked away. She did need time. I climbed slowly down the latter. I decided to walk around a bit,Give her some space. I walked slowly around passing Quil's,Jake's,and Sam's. I figured this was enough time,Considering how damn slow I was walking. So I (Still painfully slowly.) Made my way back to the Clearwater's. I went into the house but soon realized she wasnt there. I climbed up the latter,And this time she didn't say anything so I sat down next to her.

"_How are you holding up_?" I'd learned a long time ago to Never ask Leah 'Are you okay?' And the best way to ask is 'How you holding up?' She was quiet for about a minute.

"_I thought it would hurt more_.." Her tone was still dull,I didn't understand her statment.

"_And you mean...What excatly_?" She pulled my hand to hers before pressing my hand to her face and closing her eyes.

"_I thought..After all that...The tears,Pain,Sorrow,Worry,All of it. That this would hurt more. The betray..But I feel okay_." She was dull. But then her face light up. She turned her whole body to face me. Her eyes wide and she finally had that glimmer back. Only a bit,But it was progress. And that's good.

"_Oh my god Embry! Did you hear that? I feel okay! I'm not sad! Shouldnt I be sad? Crying? I'm okay!"_ Her dullness was gone and replaced with excitment. She smiled widely at me,Before pressing her lips to mine. My lips set fire again. She pulled back to soon for my liking with the same smile.

"_What does this mean_?" She said it quietly. I heard a small hint of fear. I placed my hands on the sides of her face and looked right into her beautiful brown eyes.

"_Leah Clearwater. I think you finally let go of Samuel Uley_." I stated with a large smile of my own. She grinned at me.

"_I love you_!" She yelled loudly. I was shocked to say the least. She noticed my shock and covered her mouth with her hand.

"_I'm sorry."_ She stated quietly. I shook my head.

"_I love you too Sweetpea_." And I pressed my lips to hers. And thats how my Amazing girlfriend Leah Marie Clearwater got over Samuel Uley. Jake was kinda mad about what we did on his porch,But he was happy that Leah and me were happy. Sam was pissed,Said I'd imprint and leave her. Four years later,Still Imprintless. Suck that Sam! Everybody else was happy for us,Mostly Sue. Seth told me if I hurt his sister,He'd have my ass hung up in his bedroom. But hey none of that matters. Cause I love Leah Clearwater,And oddly enough,She loves me too.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? Lol..The ending was suppose to be just 'Thats how Leah got over jackassed dickface Sam.' But I felt it was lame. So I changed it =). Reveiw?-Flossy.<strong>


End file.
